


Visions Awry

by tigereyes45



Series: DBH rarepairs week 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Rarepairs Week, Day Four, F/M, Nightmares, karalph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Alice wakes up after having a nightmare. Visions of Kara's death has awoken the young android many times. None of her usual stories seem to work to keep the dreams at bay anymore. However, Ralph has found a book that might just do the trick.





	Visions Awry

Alice woke up with a start next to Kara. Even six years after they had escaped her father, the young child had ‘nightmares’. Her memory processors replaying the scenes of their escape and journey. The nights when she relives the cages were especially traumatic. As Kara sits up she realizes tonight was a night where Alice’s mind had conjured up a different ending to that terrifying night.

Kara has no idea how Alice is able to do this. Dreaming was still an aspect of living she had not yet experience herself besides reliving old memories. Luther pointed out how for older programs like themselves, that that may be all they can hope for.

“Another nightmare?”

Alice nods and scoots closer to Kara. “You died.” She whispers as she rests her head against Kara’s chest.

Kara wraps her arms around Alice. The only means of comfort she can offer in these moments. Just a sense of realness that could ground Alice to her. That tells the young girl that they were all still here. Still living. A psychology book about the minds of children had offered this approach up as the answer to these problems. Providing a safe warm place of shelter, where she feels reassured. The home they had found on the outside of the city was broken and condemned. Without telling anyone, they had moved in.

It was hard work changing the place up to being a safe shelter. After the peaceful protest succeeded. Alice decorated the walls with some crayons one of the Jerrys found for her. Luther steadfastly found uses for the materials that Kara and Ralph could scavenge. Slowly the place felt safe, and when Marcus offered them the money they needed to actually buy the house it became a true one.

“You’re home Alice. I’m still here.” She whispers the words as warmly as possible to her.

Alice grabs Kara’s hand that was closest to her. “I know. Please stay with me,” she pleads.

“I won’t go anywhere Alice.” The promise comes easily. It was one of the easier promises Kara ever had to make to her. Somehow she had managed to keep them all.

“Would you like to hear a lullaby?” A slow nod, and Alice presses her head harder against Kara.

Kara first goes to the musical soundtrack of Alice in Wonderland. Looking into the cartoon movies music before moving on to the other variations of the classic tale. None seemed to fit the mood. None would certainly lull Alice back to sleep. She moves on to other children films that may contain music that appeals to the moment and Alice.

“Ralph found a story,” Kara looks up to see that Ralph was indeed standing in their doorway. His head down with his hood covering up the torn portion of his face. The first thing Kara had done was buy Ralph new clothes. He could not sneak across the border or survive for long on his own. His wounds were gradually getting worse. A few androids had tried to repair him but they were only temporary. They would all just be temporary until they had control over a facility that could do the full repair on his face. Ralph took to hiding it often nowadays. The best way to keep from random things and specks of dust from getting into the hole and messing with the wires.

“What book is it Ralph?”

“It’s for the little girl. Shares a name with her. Ralph found it while he was out. He took it. Alice needed it.” Kara new what book he spoke of before she saw the classic cover.

“Bring it over Ralph.” Alice scoots closer to Kara. That way there was enough room left for him to sit. Kara pats the space down. Ralph took it as permission to sit with them. He slowly hands Alice the second book of Alice in Wonderland.  _ Alice Through the Looking Glass _ . Alice’s face lights up. Despite the fact that both of them already had access to the story within their minds.

“Thank you Ralph!” Alice’s excitement was contagious. Ralph smiles back at her with a new boost of energy. “Will you read it to me?”

Ralph looks to Kara for help. Or permission. With a simple nod of encouragement he took straight to the story. He began the story a bit too quickly. Out of eagerness to please them Ralph read the story so fast that he was through the first two pages within three minutes. Gently she taps his shoulder.

“A little slower.”

“Yes, yes. Ralph can read slower.” Kara was worried that he may read to slowly to compensate for it all. To her surprise he read at a perfect pace. He even changed his voice for every character. Never mixing any of them up.

It didn’t take long for Kara to finally enter rest mode. As her eyes closed Kara laid her down gently. Slipping under the covers carefully Kara pulling on Ralph’s sleeve. He had been so enthralled with reading the story that he hadn’t even notice Alice had fallen asleep. The surprise on his face was evident despite the hood still hiding a large portion of it.

Kara places a finger against her lips before tucking her arm under Alice’s head. “Thank you Ralph. I think she was getting bored of the usual tale.”

Ralph is happy to help. He looks away his fingers messing with the rim of his hood. “You two look peaceful. Happy.” Ralph sighs before looking back at Kara. “Like a mother and her daughter.” He adds.

“Like a family.” Kara whispers. A small smile appearing on Alice’s face. Kara moves a strand of hair from the child’s face before looking back at Ralph. He was frowning, and had moved a little further away. “We’re all part of a family now.” She reaches out to him with the hand that wasn’t under Alice.

Ralph stares at it before looking back to Alice. His fingers wander to his face. “Is Ralph family?”

“Of course you are Ralph.” Slowly he takes her hand. Kara squeezes it to offer a bit of peace. “Would you like to lay down with us? Just for a little bit.” Ralph shakes his head. He squeezes Kara’s hand as he gets off the bed.

“Ralph shouldn’t. Ralph was a bad father.” He had yelled at her, but after everything Kara thought they had moved past that.

“Well that doesn’t mean you couldn’t stay.” Kara insists. “We can learn together.” She was just as confused about being a parent as he was. She may have been made to help humans with their children, but things were different now. More complicated. Consciousness brought many questions and doubts along with it. “For the night please stay.”

For a moment Kara worries Ralph would leave. His frown didn’t shift or change. Yet he does move closer. With measured actions he climbs back onto the bed and rests carefully on the other side of Alice. His hand never letting go of Kara’s. Ralph removes his hood before resting his other arm under his own head.

“Together?” He asks as he tightens his grip around her hand.

“Together.” Kara promises laying their tied hands on top of  the bed right between Alice and Ralph. As long as they all stayed together they could figure all of this out. Even as androids’ fight for their rights goes on. Even if the world outside all starts to burn. They would protect Alice, and maybe all three of them could survive long enough to see a peaceful end between the humans and them.

“Thank you Kara.” Ralph whispers as he closes his eyes. “I have nightmares to. Mine are losing both of you.” He admits squeezes her hand again.  His bad one glowing slightly in the night. The scene may have appeared strange to any onlookers. To those who understood they would just see a small family.

“We aren’t going anywhere.” Kara promises pulling Ralph closer to Alice and herself. He was close enough now that she could touch his hair with her other hand. Alice moves further up her arm closer to her chest. Kara wonders if it was due to her programming or because she was still awake. Ralph pushes his head into harder against her hand. For tonight Kara felt assured that the two would have no more nightmares.


End file.
